Dances of Angels
by iejabynks
Summary: Edward became too attached to a little girl under his care while working as a hospice volunteer. Will his emotion trumps his principles in turning a child to a vampire? Please read and review… One Shot.


Katheryn smiled as she saw the dancers twirls and turns on the television. In her sorrowed heart she wished she could dance as gracefully and elegantly as the ladies on in the tube. How she wish her life was that simple. All she wished for was to be in the white dress and a friend held her as she dances with poise. All her worries would go away. All the trouble in the world would just be gone.

As the song ended, she beautiful ladies courtesy and the gentlemen bowed their head down. The smile on her face was no longer there. She sensed something was not right with the scene. As special as she is, she is quick to pick out if something was out of place.

"What's the matter Katy?" Edward, a friend who was paired to her since she was sent to the center asked as he repositioned her in her seat.

"She's dead." She said quietly as a trickle of warm droplet trickled down her cheek. "She's so perfect. She can't die." Katheryn said in vain.

"Hush now. She's only playing dead. She's not really dead." Edward said softly to the 6 years old girl. With very much care, he lifts her up and carried the frail 6 year old to her bed. "Now now, don't you cry little girl. I'm here aren't I? Tell me what's bothering you?" He said as he lay her down and he sat right next to her. She rested her head on his chest.

Katheryn just shook her head quietly. "Katy, what's bothering you?" Edward asked softly as he caressed her hair gently. Katheryn just shook her head. "Katy I've known you since you were in diapers. I know something is bothering you." Edward said.

Katheryn looked up at Edward. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked softly.

"Because I love you, kid." Edward answered sincerely. Katheryn just looked down again at her hands. "Since the day you were brought in by Carlisle, I felt like an angel was sent down to me." Edward said. His voice thick with emotion.

"Because I'm going to die soon aren't I?" Katheryn asked as she picked on the change in Edward's voice. Edward laid her head down on the pillow. He changed his position to face her.

"I wish you are not."Edward said as he held her little hands in his.

"We're all going to die someday right?" Katheryn reasoned. Her voice saddens but strong.

"I wish, my dear. I wish." Edward spoke. An announcement broke them apart. A knock on the door, part them away. "I'll see you again tomorrow, Katy." Edward promised. "I have a little surprise for you." He smiled mischievously. The little girl just nodded as the medication she took earlier drowns her into a deep sleep.

Edward sighed as he walked towards Carlisle. "Why can't we change her?" He questioned. He knows the reason but, for some reason he felt as though the reason and the rules are being unfair. "She might be small but she is matured enough to handle it." He said.

"It's because she didn't want it, son." The young doctor spoke. Edward just walked away from Carlisle and he ran towards his home. He needed the time alone. The time to clear his head and not hear the thoughts of others. Quietly he snuck back in the hospice and watched the little girl sleep. In a way he envied her, she sleeps and she feels pain, most of all she can end her life.

"Believe me, little girl. If I could trade my life with you I would." Edward whispered to the winds. The heart monitor above her head beeped. It was getting faster and quicker. Her heart rate climbed up so quickly that it could fail. "Hush, little girl. I'm here; I'm going to be with you. I'll always be with you." He whispered to her ears as he caressed her hair gently.

Slowly the heart monitor quieted. Her body was cold, and the smell of her blood drains from her body. She was slipping away and fast. Quietly he wakes her up. "Katy." He said quietly. "Katy, listen to me. You have to fight this. You have to be here tomorrow." He whispered in her ears.

"I'll miss you, papa." Katheryn mumbled. He voice was distant and hazy. Edward held her hand in his and kissed it many times. "I have to stay. I promised someone. Please papa. Please don't take me." She mumbled again. A single tear fell on the pillow. The rouge hue came back to her lips. Her breath steadied and her heart came back to its normal rate.

Satisfied for the night, Edward took off through the window and back to his house. Sadly he walked up to his little sanctuary, his room. He was astonished to see Alice and Jasper in the room. Alice looked hopeful, while Jasper looked sad.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said quietly. Edward shook his head.

"See her future again." Edward instructed Alice.

"There is none." Alice replied, but she did anyway. Hoping that there will be a speck of hope after all Edward has gone through. "Wait." She said suddenly. "She's still there. Waiting for you. She promised you. She would never break it." Alice spoke, her tone filled with grieve. Her hand reached for Jasper. "She's waiting for you and Emmett. The surprise. No. No. God. Please stop this." Alice said shutting her eyes.

Jasper embraced her and calmed her down. Carlisle came up in a hurry. "Edward. Quickly. Katheryn's calling for you." Carlisle said. Edward just nod. Jasper understood what's going on. He called for Emmett and the six of them drove as fast as they could to the hospice.

"Katy." Edward called. Her eyes opened at once. She sat up on her own.

"I'm well enough to go, Edward. At least for the night. Please take me away." Katheryn pleaded. For almost a year she had been too weak even to sit up on her own or even to move. She had lost all hope to get better. No one had any idea what was wrong with her. No one including Carlisle. Edward jet to her side. "Please, Edward. You promised. You promised me that you'd get me out of here once I'm well enough." She said. Edward took her hand and rests it in his.

"Once the sun rises, my dear." He replied softly. Katheryn shook her head.

"I want to see it rise. I have been seeing it from in here for all my life." She cried. "For once, Edward. Please." She begged. "You promised me a surprise. Let this be it." She said.

"Alas, my dear. These are my surprise." Edward said turning to Emmett and Jasper. "He was the one who found you. Jasper. He was the one who begged for you to be taken care off. Emmett." Edward said. "These are their wives. Alice and Rosalie." He introduced. Katheryn smiled.

"But they never came?" She asked.

"No. They always came. You were asleep. They are scared that you are going to be afraid of them." Edward said.

"Should I?" Katheryn asked. Edward just shook his head. "Then why the secrecy?" She questioned. Emmett neared her; so did Jasper. "Because you're afraid of losing control." She said quietly. She smiled the mischievous smile she had as a little baby.

"Don't say it, my dear." Edward said sadly. "It saddens me. Don't ruin this perfect moment." He said quietly.

"It's true isn't it?" Katheryn asked looking at Rosalie and Alice. Edward had once told her about his sister having the power to see the future. "I don't smell strong enough to tempt any of you guys." She giggled. Edward shook his head. "Can I have a moment alone with him?" Katheryn requested. The others just complied.

"Will you have this dance with me, my dearest child?" Edward said sanding up and extending his hand. Katheryn reached it in return. She just answered him in a form of a nod. Edward hummed the soothing sound that relaxes the both of them. He held her in front of him as if she was almost as tall as he is. Her foot dangled a good foot or more off the floor. She giggled. They twirled and danced around the confined space.

"Just like my dream." She said softly. Edward smiled.

"Just like your dream." He replied. Katheryn place a peck of kiss on both his cheeks.

"Thank you for making my dreams comes true." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulders. He held her tight against him, never wanting to let her go.

"Edward it's time." Jasper spoke for the first time as he open the door a little. His voice was low and instructive. Alice and Rosalie nodded to him. Edward inhaled deeply and scooped Katheryn in his arms.

"I want to walk," Katheryn requested. Edward let her to the ground. She looked very small and fragile. She was not even half of Rosalie's size. She was only up to Rosalie's waist. A little unstable, she grabbed on Edward's pants. Emmett muffled laughter. "It's feels funny to stand up." She smiled. She almost never walked before.

Katheryn looks up to Edward then Emmett. The color drained from her face. The vision in front of her began to spin. Her grip loosens as she almost fell on the ground. Edward caught her. "Maybe, I am not as strong as I think I am." Katheryn said. Alice stepped forward towards Edward. She placed her hand on Edward's back. He just replied her with a nod.

"Sunrise it is." Edward announced suddenly.

"Goodbye, Alice. Goodbye, Rosalie." Katheryn said with a sad smile. As if she knew what Alice had seen. As if she knew it was her last hour with Edward. Rosalie stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in heaven someday." She smiled to Rosalie. Rosalie just replied her with a simple nod. Emmett felt a lump building in his throat. Edward looked at Carlisle for the ultimatum. Still, Carlisle shook his head.

Edward ran through the woods under the dark starless night sky as Emmett and Jasper trailed him. He held Kathryn as if she was his own. Up to the clearing they went and sat. Katheryn sat on Emmett, with Jasper and Edward right beside her. She rested her heavy head on Emmett's muscular chest. She felt the coldness of Edward's hand touching her. A smile curved on her face.

As the sun rises, she turned to see each one of the angels who kept her alive. "You are an angel," she whispered. The diamond studded skin was still touching her hand. She laid back her head on the glimmering skin. Her breath heaved. It was getting shallow and ragged. Her pulse slowed down. A streak of red liquid temptation dripped down her nose. Her skin was almost as cold as theirs. Soon, it will all be over.

Edward wanted to snag her from Emmett. "Edward!" Jasper growled. "She's gone." He said. Her pulse was still audible, but barely.

"I can still do it." Edward snarled back.

"Over my ashes." Jasper spoke as he was stopping Edward from advancing towards Emmett. "Emmett, take her to Carlisle." He ordered. "Edward calm down." He instructed holding him still, pinning him to a tree. Until the pulse was inaudible to his supersensitive ears, then he released his brother to go after Emmett.

*******

Her funeral was a simple one. Carlisle officiates the small ceremony of mourning. Katheryn was dressed in a pure white dress that she would have loved to be in. Alice did a splendid job making her up, she looks like she was sleeping.

"You should have let me turn her." Edward said regretting what had happened. He felt a big part of him died with her as well, leaving an enormous gap in him.

"Maybe you should read this." Rosalie hand him a piece of white typed written paper.

'My dearest Edward, if you are reading this means that I have joined the angels up in the heavens. For someone who never met her family, I'm glad you met me. Also, I'm relieved you let me go. I could not be as strong as you are ever. Thank you for everything, and everything more. I love you, papa.' Edward turned away. She wanted this. She expected this to happen.

She found her family, it was him. Just as he wanted. He looked in the coffin for the last time and laid a final kiss goodbye on her forehead. "Good bye, my dearest child." He whispered as the coffin in lowered into the ground.

* * *

Credits to Megan for beta reading this story before it is put up here... Thank you Dear...


End file.
